


Hair Made For Disco

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drawble, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a thing that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Made For Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkshopdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkshopdisco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instalments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25601) by Junkshop_Disco. 
  * Inspired by [Instalments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914610) by [junkshopdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkshopdisco/pseuds/junkshopdisco). 



> So Junkshop_Disco wrote a fic for reel_1d. Based on Pretty Woman. Mentioned it casually, how she wouldn't mind a cheerleader to help her get through ~~all that hooker porn~~ it. If she noticed me faceplanting her doormat in my rush to be first in line, she kindly didn't mention it.
> 
> THIS STORY. It's my intro to Grimmy and Harry, and I never want it to end. I contemplated not reading the last bit of it, so I could pretend that it wasn't finished, much like that time I didn't watch the last episode of X-Files for three years. BUT IN THE END IT KNEECAPPED ME AND I'M STILL HERE QUIVERING IN THE CORNER.
> 
> This way to the fic: http://junkshop-disco.livejournal.com/58176.html

 

 

**Hair Made For Disco**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/HairMadeForDisco_zpscb51d1d1.jpg.html)

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/30761.html) |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/57423678045/hair-made-for-disco-for-junkshop-discos-reel-1d)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Hair-Made-For-Disco-390896138)**


End file.
